Epsilon's legacy
by MJCABOo
Summary: one day i thought to myself wot would happen if summer and Epsilon were Ruby's parents and urch / Alpha was her brother she didn't know about


Ruby Rose was walking down the road it was raining she didn't even know why she was walking she just simply walked looking across the road she saw a man about her age wearing a cobalt tee shirt military grey pants with a satchel attached he had a pin in the back of his head Ruby simply concluded that he was a Faunus hiding his identity like her friend Blake, her view was cut off by a car when it passed another man was talking to him the other man wore about the same except he had a weird handle and was wearing teal instead of cobalt. The cobalt one pointed over at Ruby and started talking to the teal one Ruby caught snippets of conversation "-She's the one" "-you sure" "well let's go ask her" as they finished talking they walked over and the one in cobalt put his hand out "Leonard Church nice to meet you" he said Ruby shook his hand "you are Ruby Rose right?" he asked Ruby just nodded kind of weirded out "ok cool we need you Miss Rose to help us" he said his blue eyes gleaming "we need you to help us protect Remnant from outside forces" he said

"Outside Forces?" Ruby said

"yep my friend Tucker here will explain that he has the most _'experience'_ with aliens" Church said

"HEY Junior is ####ING AWESOME" Tucker said "let's not bring family into this ####"

"Family?" Ruby said "are you related to the guy Junior who runs a night club?"

"No I have a son his name is Junior and Church here ####ing hates him" tucker said opening his wallet and showing Ruby a photo of a weird thing that Ruby wanted to call an Elite holding a basketball in a room with other human children holding basketballs "what is that?"

"That's my ####ing son you ignorant #####"

"please stop yelling at me" Ruby said meekly she soon realised this must have done something to Church as he turned to Tucker pulled out a small round ball and started to yell at Tucker "YOU ####ING PIECE OF ####!" he wasn't finished "YOU ARE A BACKWARDS PIECE OF #### YOU KNOW THAT #### I HATE IT WHEN SOMEONE DOESN'T LIKE ####ING JUNIOR YOU THROW A ####ING HISSY FIT EVEN WHEN IT'S A ####ING FIFTEEN-YEAR-OLD GIRL!" "FOR ####S SAKE MAN YOU REALLY ARE A ####ING SON A ##### ####### ####ING ####-TARD!" he calmed down Ruby was literally crying Church reached into satchel and placed the orb back but also brought out a crystal which to Ruby's surprise looked nothing like any crystal and it showed on her face "it's a A.I. fragment" he explained he took it and shook it a little when above his shoulder appeared a small flaming man "sigma think of creative ways to hurt Tucker" Church asked it "Yes alpha" then he disappeared Church reached back into his satchel and pulled out four flyers made sure they the right ones put them in envelopes each one was a different colour Red, White, Yellow and Black, Ruby realised why they were those colours Church handed them to Ruby "these probably do a better job than tucker can give them to their corresponding team mate… I know this may seem weird but trust me this is the most likely stuff to get you to understand I had the smartest thing on the planet write them" Church Said showing a green crystal Ruby leaned over to look at and catch a glimpse down the satchel and discovered that there was a large amount of crystals Church sighed "These were made for you four long before you were born just slam them into your hand like so" he slammed the green crystal into his hand it was absorbed into his skin his eyes flashed green and his voice changed "Hello I am delta" the new voice said "I am the most intelligent thing on this Planet… I did check" Church's eyes returned to normal and a green guy appeared on his shoulder "however from experience church doesn't like it when someone takes his body" Church got four crystals they were the same colours as the envelopes and team RWBY's members outfits he attached them to the envelopes "take them one at a time let at least two people be awake before taking one" was the note attached to them

"what are they?" asked Ruby

"People who aren't here right now… and never will be…" Church replied the last part was said quiet enough that Ruby knew what emotion it was convening but not quite what it meant

"For instance the red one is the memoires Epsilon had of his love who he produced a daughter with who was taken in by a blonde who I can't remember the name when epsilon saved everyone ever…" "her name was… Summer Rose" "and this one" holding up a one that looked just like a ruby gem "is the memories of the daughter that came from Epsilon"

"Her name is Ruby"

The whole summer thing made her want to cry but knowing that her real father had sacrificed his life to save everyone and then that also means

"Taiyang's not my dad?"

"No epsilon is"

- _Team RWBY's Dorm-_

"so today I was approached by a man name Leonard Church" said Ruby addressing her team Yang perked up a bit knowing more "he gave me these to hand out to you all" she continued as she handed the letters out she took her own opened it the package included a DVD "Red Vs Blue the Recollection + season 9, 10 and the chorus trilogy" then in bold letters "BASED ON A TRUE STORY" so this the story of her father and Church

 _-three days on an emotional rollercoaster-_

"Let's put it to a vote"

"IT'S SAD I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" Ruby said

" **Could Team RWBY please go to the history class"** came over the intercom it sounded like Ozpin but not quite the group rushed into the class to see several armoured people and the front was a Cobalt armoured one because Ruby just watched RVB they knew who they were

"Oh… oh my god it was real it wasn't just a show" said Weiss

"Hey dip#### just because it's on DVD does not mean its fake" said the cobalt one

"We have some news for you it's best if you activate the A.I. fragments now" said a voice like Ozpin's but not quite Ruby remembered how to and smashed the red one on her hand she Screamed the first two people to go over to her were Church and Yang, Yang caught Ruby while Church stabilised her using a green glowing gun type thing ( **G.G.G.T.T.)** Ruby woke up a couple seconds later she felt realised how empty her body was before and how full it was now like something else was there when she thought this and was contemplating things a small red thing appeared next to her "You know you could just ask" it said Ruby looked to her left it was a floating Ruby just a little older with a white cape "So you wanna try the cobalt one?" she said "I mean I know who's in there"

"ha, ha very funny Summer" said a cobalt one appearing on her other shoulder this is when Ruby realised Church gave her two A.I. "Oh epsilon so nice to see you again" said Church

"Look it's my son the ####ing Leader of the gang everyone" Epsilon said "Yeah being dead sucks get over it epsilon" said summer "in Fact two of our children are present"

"Who?" asked Yang, Blake and Weiss, Ruby could guess one of them and the other was said "Leonard Church and Ruby Rose" said Epsilon and Summer

"What" said everyone except Summer, Epsilon and Church who just threw off his helmet and pointed to his eyes then to Ruby's then to his skin which was pale like Ruby's he chuckled "We don't help randoms we'll anymore we'll we do now again" said Church

"Now if you'll excuse me I have to go save everybody in here's life or lives if you are Cat lady over there" he said pulling out two SMGs and firing at the ceiling "Locus come out come out where ever you are" Church asked he turned on his heel as he heard Ruby squeak everyone did as a man wearing Grey armor with a sick helmet _**(A.N PERSONAL PREFRENCE!)**_ holding her in a headlock ready to snap her neck "LET GO OF MY SISTER!" shouted Yang, Church held her back and nodded to locus "Boo" he said and fell over

"HEE-GA-GERKERK" shouted locus

"OH Boy I'm such a dolt I'll just go and leave now" he said and jumped out the window Ruby and her team rushed over to Church "no no no no! I just met you this is the worst to not have a brother and to find a lost brother and lose a brother in the same day! Oh god why does life hate my family!" Ruby started crying Church re-entered his body coughed a little "Man I gotta stop doing that it ####s with you".


End file.
